


【豆鹤莲】章鱼丸子店②

by Ryanoi



Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Kudos: 4





	【豆鹤莲】章鱼丸子店②

从那天起，鹤房和豆原每天放学后都要去章鱼丸子店报道，有零花钱时就点上一堆小吃，让莲给他们做，做了多少次还是借口说不会；没有零花钱时就只点一杯饮料，坐在角落缠着莲和他们聊天，一直到五六点钟人多起来才回家。  
“你们俩都没有社团活动吗？每天放学都这么闲，也不说急着回家把作业写完。”  
莲今天比较忙碌，一直要起身收拾客人吃完饭的桌子，只能和鹤房豆原有一茬没一茬地聊天。老板也习惯了这两个熟客，看他们不像不良也就无所谓了。  
“作业，没有作业啊？”  
鹤房不以为意地说着，他经常爱耍酷背的书包里根本没有几本书。  
“明明就有，只是你不写。”  
豆原故意揭他的短，鹤房作势要捶他，被莲阻止了。  
“不可以打架，也不可以不写作业。”莲端着空托盘坐在鹤房身边，“为什么不写，是不会么？”  
“才没有，我嫌太简单了，不想做！”  
鹤房气鼓鼓地偏过头去，豆原悄悄地对莲说话。  
“他是学年有名的倒数……”  
“豆、原、一、成！”  
“好了啦，我不说了还不行么。”  
豆原忙用书包挡住鹤房的拳头，嘿嘿地笑了几声，莲倒是真的挺担心他俩成绩。  
“你们晚上才回去，家里人不问吗？不奇怪吗？”  
“我确实有社团活动啊，只不过暂时没有活动，我没和家里明说。”  
豆原看起来很老实，莲也就没多想。  
“他们才没时间管我呢，我回家了他们也不在，还不如来找你。”  
“朋友也没必要天天见面的……”  
“你讨厌我们来？”  
鹤房突然贴近了问他，莲能看到他脸颊上的几颗调皮的小痣，还有那经常泛着水光的大眼睛。  
“没有啊，只是觉得你们也要关注学习……对啦，去我家里补习怎么样？”  
“补习？”  
豆原先反应过来，第一反应是想拒绝，他太明白补课的痛苦了。  
“哎……补习啊。”  
莲说到这里反而开始不好意思，他微红着脸，用手指抬了抬眼镜，鹤房才注意到他手上新戴的戒指，之前都没有的，一种不好的预感从他心里升起。  
“是啊，我的未婚夫…你们可能不太理解吧，目前还算是男友，啊讨厌，我为什么要跟你们说这么多……”  
“莲君已经有男友了？！”  
豆原惊讶地大喊。  
“嗯，来这边工作也是因为离得近。”  
“是这样啊……然后呢？”  
“我想他可以辅导你们，所以你们有时间不如去我家吧。”莲笑着对他们说，那笑容显得很幸福又很残酷，“这样也不用多花零花钱，多好。”  
“但是……”  
豆原很不好意思，鹤房拉住了他，豆原看到他捏紧了拳头，忍耐着回应。  
“那今晚可以去吗？”  
“今晚？也可以啊，但是你们不能留太晚了，否则家里会担心的。”  
“这我明白，我马上就和他们说，豆原也会去的，对吧？”  
“嗯……”  
豆原也只能顺着鹤房的意思点头，从刚才开始鹤房就变得很不一样，他俩已经是许多年的朋友了，所以会明白。  
这些日子里陪鹤房来店里，表面上是来找莲谈心，其实外人早就明白他们的心思了，只是不想点破而已，私下里鹤房对莲有着怎样的妄想，和自己交流时，自己又会产生怎样肮脏的冲动，莲君，也许一生都不会了解吧。

莲住在步行十几分钟就抵达的公寓楼里，打开门之后房间很小，但是布置得很温馨，打扫得也很干净。  
“你们先坐，客厅的桌子应该够放东西，我给他打个电话。奇怪了，今晚回来得好晚呀……”  
鹤房和豆原脱了鞋，把书包放在桌子旁边，豆原注意到鹤房在听着莲对手机那边说话。他的手抓紧了膝盖的布料，豆原当然明白他的心情，自己喜欢许久的人就这么有过对象了，这当然是很难接受的。豆原也从一开始的惊讶，沉淀到现在的酸涩。  
“你要加班，今晚可能不回来了？啊，没事没事，明天我和你说吧，要好好吃晚饭啊，拜拜！”  
莲脱去厚重的棉衣，他里面穿了一件灰色高领毛衣，黑色束脚裤下是被白袜包裹的双脚。  
“嗯？你们要喝点什么吗，我去给你们倒……”  
莲刚转身要去冰箱那边，就被鹤房从背后紧紧抱住，被少年温热坚定的怀抱猝不及防地包围，莲愣了几秒才开口。  
“怎么了，汐恩……呜！”  
鹤房在他身后一言不发，青春期后段猛然拔高的个子和常年游泳锻炼出的体格，都让他变得难以撼动，莲只能抓紧他放在自己胸前的手，奋力挣扎。  
豆原正坐着，看着这一幕，他看着莲的毛衣被脱下，在地上蹂躏成一团。室内冰冷的空气里发出的求救声让他很难受。  
“不要，不要这样！你怎么了，汐恩……豆酱，你快帮帮我吧，求你了……”  
“鹤房……！”  
豆原忍不住喊了他的名字。  
“你也过来！”  
鹤房把莲架到豆原身边，继续撕扯着他的衣服，毫无章法地在他的耳后亲吻。  
“豆……”  
莲毛衣里的衬衫被扯开了，他想要抓紧衣襟的手，被鹤房用制服领带捆在身后，不得不挺起腰挣扎扭摆着，如同砧板上的鲜鱼。  
“对不起，对不起啊，莲君。”  
豆原的手颤抖着抚摸他的脸颊，莲仓皇之中落下的眼泪灼烫着他的手心，鹤房彻底脱下了他的裤子，白生生的大腿根被他用蛮力分开，莲闭上眼睛偏过头去，好像这样就可以说服自己，这件事从未发生过。  
“放过我吧，也不要道歉……”  
莲无力地说着，任由鹤房分开他的双腿。  
鹤房也只是从三级片里学来的强迫方式，真的做起来他也没底，听到莲说有未婚夫的存在时，他就已经被冲昏了头脑。  
“莲君知道的吧，知道我喜欢你的吧！”  
鹤房的手胡乱地爱抚着他，莲不得已也有了反应，这一阵子因为忙着搬家和安顿新的工作，他已经很久没和人亲近了，阔别已久的快感袭来，虽然是以一种令人难堪和悲伤的方式出现。  
“放开我，不行，汐恩……”  
他的脖颈都是鹤房吻过的痕迹，豆原看了眼热，也凑上去亲了几口，对于他的接近，莲要显得更加抵触。  
“豆酱更不可以！呜呜……”  
“为什么？我和鹤房明明做着同样的事情。”  
“这是，不对的，嗯……”  
豆原试探着吻住他的唇，不意外地看见莲瞪大了双眼，他学着电影里看到的样子，想把舌头也伸进去，可是莲死死地咬着牙，在这时鹤房的手指就那么干燥地捅进了生涩的后穴，莲抑制不住痛呼，让豆原的舌头钻了进去。  
“啊，你好狡猾！”  
鹤房艰难地在莲的体内移动着，不得已只能用上桌上摆着的护手霜，挤出一大堆再塞进去，这一次就顺利许多。  
“嗯嗯……”  
豆原捧着他的脸，不让他乱动，鹤房的手指误打误撞碰到了莲的敏感点，让他腰身一软，发出了可怜的喘息声。  
“这就找到了，莲君果然和我想的一样淫乱……”  
莲想摇头，豆原也终于放过了他，鹤房又往里塞了几根手指，他张着嘴，涎液不受控制地从嘴角流出，这幅沉浸于欲望的表情让豆原再度口干舌燥起来，他们也从这样的行为中获取了快乐，成瘾一般地索求更多。

“我进去了哦，莲君。”  
鹤房捞起莲软绵绵的腰，那地方已经被他扩张开来，再加上对方是有过经验的身体，很驯服地就吞没了他，多余的护手霜被挤到穴口边缘，就像是从内部涌出的精液。  
“那我要怎么办呢？”  
豆原看着莲无辜地发问，莲正好对着他的胯间，豆原解开了拉链，把自己的东西拿出来正对着莲的脸。  
莲恍惚几秒，就把那不小的性器吞了进去，但是很快又滑脱出来，因为鹤房没忍住，刚进去就顶撞起来。  
“呜嗯……啊……”  
莲的双手还被捆着，手腕都勒出了红痕，豆原看着不忍，就把它解开了，曾经他们肖想已久的手腕，只能无力地倒在地板上，随着鹤房的动作而颤动不已。  
“莲君，舒服吗？”  
“啊啊……”  
莲崩溃地摇头，只能换来更凶狠的顶弄，他大喊着，口中又被塞满，年轻的青涩的气息围绕着他，熟知情爱的身体很快就达到了高潮。  
“都舒服成这样了啊。”  
豆原摸了一把他身下的地板，湿了一片，莲羞耻地闭上眼睛，眼镜被拿开，豆原盯着他被眼泪濡湿的长睫。  
“不要动哦。”  
他自行地抚摸着性器官，把精液都射在了他的脸上，这是鹤房告诉他的，关于某一天午休时间的一场梦，梦里就是这样的场景。  
“可以射进去吗，莲君？”  
鹤房的双手扣住了莲的腰，把人用力往自己这边带了几下，动作幅度越发激烈。随着他的冲撞，结实的腰腹和饱满的臀肉碰撞出淫秽的响声，还有体内腻滑的黏液的声音。  
“嗯，呜……”  
莲只能被动地随着他呻吟，把理性和抗拒全都抛之脑后，豆原甚至产生了他正在迎合着鹤房的错觉。  
欲望发泄之后的瞬间，人总会格外的清醒。莲被放开之后，很长时间里只能卧在地板上不动，蜷缩着腿，任由精液从沿着他的腿根流淌到地上。  
鹤房和豆原毕竟还小，也不知道怎么处理，鹤房想用毛巾帮他擦拭，莲除了摇头什么反应也没有。  
“莲君，我……”  
“很对不起！”  
豆原先道了歉。  
“……你们走吧。”  
莲把衣服拢再胸前，又缩成一团，随便擦了擦脸上的东西。  
“我就当什么也没发生，走吧。”  
鹤房和豆原还想再说些什么，莲强撑着坐起来，把他们的书包扔到门边。  
“别等我反悔……走啊！”  
“莲君，对不起……”  
鹤房哭泣时，脸也是会皱起来的，和他笑起来一样。  
莲也不明白自己怎么就会注意到这点，回过神来，他们已经离开了。他瑟缩着穿上自己的毛衣，却怎么也擦不干净地上的污渍。


End file.
